The Human Knot
by TVFan2012
Summary: What might have happened after the drama at the caravan park. Tag: One Guilty Deed. DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters of Inspector Lynley Mysteries nor its creative content.
1. Chapter 1

**One Guilty Deed**

After the harrowing experience she'd just had, she couldn't bear to be alone. Without words, just a beseeching look, Thomas Lynley seemed to understand. "Don't worry, Barbara. I'll stay… as long as you need me." Barbara nodded her thanks.

Making the effort to shower the muck of the marsh away, Barbara emerged from the shower clean, but greatly weighed down by the events of the evening, and the tragic loss of Carly in whom she thought she had glimpsed a kindred spirit.

Getting into her pyjamas sapped the last of her energy, and she found herself staring off into space replaying everything that had happened. Lynley waited patiently for Barbara knowing she'd want the time to compose herself, but when a further fifteen minutes ticked by with no sound from Barbara's room, he started to worry. Briskly calling her name, he turned the doorknob.

The sight of her – hair still twisted in a towel turban-style with her knees drawn up to her chest – tore at him. Walking over to her slowly, he considered how best to comfort her, and decided on the pragmatic approach.

Staring at him with those expressive eyes – eyes that could by turns flash fire or turn into deep pools of emotion – she made him want to crush her to him until that haunted look disappeared. Instead, he said, "Come on, let's get your hair dry, so you don't catch cold."

Sitting down on the bed behind her, he gently reached up and freed her hair from the turban, rubbing the strands and massaging her scalp until her hair was passably dry. He then took her hairbrush from the nightstand and started running it through her hair. With every pass, she seemed to deflate a little more until the day fully caught up with her and the tears came.

Setting down the brush, he pulled her toward him, all the while mumbling soothing platitudes close to her ear and stroking her arm, "Shhh, it's alright Barbara. I've got you."

And she showed her appreciation by grabbing hold of his hand and pressing it to her chest. And that's how they fell asleep that night, so wrapped up in each other that you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.


	2. Chapter 2

During the night, the human knot had unravelled; legs had moved and hands had migrated, but they remained connected.

Barbara awoke the next morning to an inexplicable feeling of calm and wellbeing and a comforting weight beside her. Looking down, she was greeted by an unprecedented sight; a man's hand on her breast. She was lying on her back. He was on his side with his left hand draped over her right breast. She may have been fairly inexperienced, but to her surprise, she rather liked the sensation. That the hand belonged to one Thomas Lynley, her long-time partner, ever closer friend and secret crush, made it all the more pleasant.

Looking over, his face was relaxed in sleep and his hair was adorably tousled. Usually, she would force herself to look away, but for now, she decided to enjoy the guilty pleasure of simply looking at him.

He came awake slowly. Those penetrating eyes opened languidly. Surprise was the first emotion she could discern, and that was followed by recollection of the night's events and then his lips turned up and the pleasure in his gaze was undeniable. She returned his smile.

"Good morning." His smile remained and then he realized where his hand was… She felt his withdrawal and knew that his innate good breeding had kicked in. She didn't want the moment to end. For once, she wanted to see how things would play out.

Before he could remove his hand, she covered it with her own to keep it in place. "Barbara?" There was a question in his voice. Her response was to move closer to him.

She had no idea the picture she made – lying there in her pyjamas with his hand on her breast, her eyes exuding the most heady combination of innocence and allure.

Moving closer, he raised himself on one elbow. Looking into her eyes, he ran his hand over her body; her shoulder, the delicious curve of her hip, her back. Coming back up, he stroked her hair. Noses touching, he leaned in to kiss her. "Barbara, are you sure?"

Curling her arms around his neck, she nodded and asked, "Are you?" There was nothing tentative about her actions. Thomas Lynley didn't need any further invitation. After years of dancing around the attraction that sizzled between them, and his enormous affection for her, they were finally on the same page.

He touched his lips to hers in a caress that made her stomach flutter. He kissed her cheek, the curve of her jaw, her ear. "Barbara, I want you," he whispered before once again kissing her mouth.

Those words freed Barbara from any lingering trepidation. She knew things would never go back to the way they were after this, but she didn't want them to. His words, coupled with the desire smouldering just beneath the surface, reassured her that her feelings were reciprocated.

She wrapped her arms around him, threading her fingers through his hair, and returned his kiss with a fervour that spoke of years of longing.

Stopping for air, Tommy sat up. Never breaking eye-contact he unbuttoned her pyjamas with an ease that came with experience.

The slow, deliberate movements brought a grin to Barbara's face. She caressed his hands, and when it came to the last button, she stopped him. With a demure glance from under her lashes, she undid the barrier between them. Tommy eased the shirt off her shoulders. Her breast were full and luscious, and Barbara blossomed under his adoring gaze.

Reaching over, she pushed his T-shirt up. Her hands on him were urgent. He pulled the T-shirt up over his head the rest of the way, and gave in to the desire he'd had for the longest time to test the weight of her breasts in his hands.

"Touch me, please," he implored. He kissed and caressed her body; her neck, her breasts, her stomach, and he loved the sensation of her hands roaming his back, his chest and lower still.


	3. Chapter 3

Inch by inch, he lowered her bottoms, lips following hands – he evoked sensations that Barbara had never expected she would feel with any man, let alone Thomas Lynley.

The sexual tension between them mounted to a crescendo, and Tommy divested himself of his bottoms. Standing in front of her, completely aroused, somehow seemed like the most natural thing in the world. He came closer, and Barbara's hands explored at will.

"You're beautiful," she said. Tommy smiled at her choice of words. Despite her pragmatic side, Barbara had a keen appreciation of beauty in all its forms, and he was flattered that she applied the word to him.

"So are you, darling." Looking at her – red hair fanned out on the pillow, green eyes sparkling and her whole body blushing with desire – she reminded him of a Titian beauty lovingly painted in the slanting light.

Kissing her with tenderness and passion, he let her guide him to the final barrier between them. He entered her slowly, giving her time to adjust to the weight and girth of him. He felt possessive of her in a way that was entirely new to him.

They'd been partners and friends long enough for him to know that she wasn't a virgin, but that she'd only ever been with one other man, years ago. It didn't matter – to all intents and purposes, he was her first as he wanted to be her last.

He looked at her face and smiled. She returned his smile. Then he began to move. The little mewling noises Barbara made encouraged him to move faster. Their rhythm synced and soon he could feel her tightening around him.

Their movements became more urgent, and the feeling of Barbara climaxing around him, hastened his own. He didn't think it was possible to feel more connected to another person than he did at this moment.

Lying on top of her, catching his breath, he felt the world slowly come back together. Barbara stroked his back, his hair with languid movements. Worried that his weight would crush her small frame, he tried to move off her. "Don't go… not yet."

His response was to pour his affection into a searing kiss and roll them over, so Barbara was draped over him; limbs and hearts intertwined.


End file.
